Colliding Forces
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Rory comes back into Jess's life in an unexpected way more then a year after he'd last seen her. He never thought their Reunion would be easy but he'd also never expected this.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls.

The screeching of tires and the blaring of horns broke Jess's concentration.

"Shit." He heard his business partner Chris curse.

"What, what is going on?" Jess looked up from the book.

"Major accident." Chris jumped out of his chair and rushed towards Truncheon's doors.

"What?" Jess rushed behind him. "Matt come down here." He called up the stairs.

"What's going on? I was just working on the zeen."

"Accident." Jess said shortly following Chris out to the side walk. "Do we know who it is?" Jess asked Chris.

"Campaign bus for the presidential race."

"The Presidential candidate was on there?" Matt was wide eyed.

"No a bunch of Journalist."

Jess watched the wreck his blood running cold.

"Obama or McCain?"

"What?" Chris was watching the twisted metal and the arriving paramedics with fascination.

"Which party?" Jess was now frantic trying to crane over everything to see if she was there.

"Oh Democrat." Jess felt his stomach drop. Was she in the mess was she ok was she alive?" these questions rushed through his mind. He couldn't just stand there and watch it.

"I'm going inside." He was about to turn and head back towards the store when he saw her being pulled out of the wrecked bus on a stretcher. He made his way through the pressing crowd. Pushing and shoving to get to her.

"Where in the world is the crazy fool going?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Chris shrugged.

He made it to the paramedic who was loading Rory into the ambulance. "Excuse me can you tell me if she's okay?"

The paramedic looked at him. "And you are?" Jess searched his brain and came up with the one thing he was sure was going to get him information.

"Her cousin."

"And she is?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." The paramedic's lips pressed together. "Okay get in the ambulance. Miss Gilmore Has a concussion and a cracked rib with a partially collapsed lung we don't have time to talk. Let's go." Jess jumped into the ambulance taking Rory's hand as the paramedics worked around him. When they got to the hospital Rory was rushed into surgery to correct her lung and Jess paced the waiting room. Until he finally thought of Lorelai he quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit the diner's number.

"Luke's diner." Luke's voice rang in his ear.

"Uncle Luke is Lorelai there?"

"Jess?" Luke asked in confusion. "Why would you want Lorelai?"

"There was an accident outside of Truncheon it was the campaign bus Rory is in surgery right now "

"What?" Luke gasped. "Give me the information we'll be there as fast as we can." Jess rattled off the information he had. "Jess." Luke said before hanging up. "Thanks for calling, thanks for being there." With that the phone went dead and Jess slumped into one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs his head between his legs. Running his hands roughly through his hair. He really did hate hospitals. They reminded him of all the times he was in them with an over dosed Liz. He also remembered the time him and Rory got into the accident back in high school.

Luke slammed the phone down and turned to yell into the kitchen. "Ceaser I'm out lock up." He ran out of the diner and jumped into his car racing towards the inn he got there in record time and threw the truck into park yanking the door open and jumping down almost at a run he rushed through the inns door almost knocking down a couple who were coming out. He didn't even stop to say hi to Michele he just rushed into the kitchen. He found Sookie and Lorelai laughing at the counter.

"Luke why are you all out of breath?" Sookie turned her eyes on him.

"Lorelai we have to go now." He tried to catch his breath.

"Why?" Lorelai arched her eyebrow.

"It's Rory we have to get to Philadelphia Rory's been in an accident. Jess just called he's with her but we need to get there she's in surgery right now."

"What!" Lorelai jumped up the words Rory and accident rushing through her mind. Luke grabbed her and brought her outside putting her in the car. "I have the directions we'll get you there."

Silence feel between them, a few minutes went by before Lorelai spoke. "How come Jess is there what happened?"

"All I know is that the bus got in an accident in front of Truncheon. Jess saw it after it happened or as it happened I don't know but he is with her in the hospital right now. He said she was in surgery nothing else."

Lorelai felt her eyes prickle. She couldn't believe her baby was hurt. "Do you have Jess's number in your phone?" she whispered.

"Yeah here." Luke fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She scrolled through the contacts coming upon Jesse's number she hit the call button listening to the phone ring.

Jess heard the phone ringing and hit answer when he saw Luke's name on the screen. "Hello."

"Jess"

Jess was slightly surprised to hear Lorelai's voice but he figured that she just didn't have his number and he'd probably not have answered if he didn't know the number.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Jess can you tell me what is going on? We are on our way but I want to be prepared.

"Okay well the bus crashed in front of my book store I found out Rory was on so I went to look for her. It was crazy but I saw her being pulled out on a stretcher. So I kind of lied and told the paramedic I was her cousin so I rode in the ambulance with her. She is in surgery to fix a partially collapsed lung and she also has a cracked rib. I'm hoping she'll be done soon. And out by the time you get here."

Lorelai tried to keep calm as she listened to Jess talk about her daughter being hurt. "Jess thanks for being there."

"Of course Lorelai I'll see you and Uncle Luke when you get here. Tell uncle Luke to drive safely."

"Of course." With that the call disconnected and Jess slumped once again into the hard plastic chair he put his head in his hands and ran his hands through his hair. He hated being here. He didn't want to be here. His life felt like it was at a weird stand still. He'd thought about how and if Rory would come back into his life many times but he'd never thought it would happen like this. He had never wanted it to happen like this.

"Mr. Mariano." He looked up to see a Dr. coming towards him.

"Yes." He stood up waiting to find out how Rory was.

Meanwhile Lorelai felt like she was never going to make it to Philadelphia. She wanted to get there get to her daughter.

A/N so this is my new Literati story what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls.

He sat by her bedside. The Dr. had said the surgery went well but still it had been an hour and she hadn't woken up. The Doctors were watching her closely hoping she'd wake up soon. And Jess sat on the edge of his seat fighting the urge to bolt. He looked towards the door. He knew Lorelai and Luke should be there soon so he got up and walked out into the waiting room. Just as he turned the corner he found a blur coming towards him.

"Jess." Lorelai shouted sitting the younger man walk around the corner. She didn't even stop herself from hugging him. Jess felt a few tears land on his shirt as he hugged her back. "How is she?" Lorelai pulled back trying to hold the rest of her tears in.

"She's out of Surgery and the Doctors say It went well she hasn't woken up yet but well it's a bit worrisome they are watching her and figure she'll wake up soon. Here I'll take you to her." He led them back down the hall towards the room he just exited. Lorelai rushed around him and into the room. Luke went to follow her but Jess stood in the door way. "I…. I'm going to get some air I'll be back. How about I go and get some food for all of us."

Luke looked at his Nephew and then down at his girlfriend who was clutching her daughter's hand. "I'll come with you." He bend down and kissed Lorelai's forehead. "I'll be back." He whispered before turning and heading towards Jess. The two men walked out of the hospital silently. Jess stopped almost looking lost. "What's wrong?"

Jess shook his head. "Nothing I just remembered I didn't drive here I took the ambulance with Rory." With those words the image of Rory on the stretcher flashed through his mind.

"No big deal we'll take my truck it's over here." Luke said walking towards where he'd parked. It was silent once again as they climbed into the truck. "So where should we go?"

"There is a good Diner down the street burgers will be good for Lorelai."

Luke just nodded turning the truck as Jess told him to until they reached the diner. Jess hopped out and went to go in to order. "Here." Luke pulled out money and tried to hand it to Jess."

"No." Jess shook his head.

"Yes jess." Luke pushed the money into his hand and he took it reluctantly heading into the diner.

At the hospital Lorelai sat at her daughter's bedside watching her. Her baby looked fine but Lorelai knew that really she wasn't that the scar and the bandages were covered up by the blankets. She felt her phone vibrate and she looked down at it. Seeing her mother's name come up she cursed she'd forgotten today was Friday.

"Hello." She answered trying to sound normal.

"Lorelai where are you you're half an hour late if you weren't planning on coming you should have called this is just rude."

"Mom, I'm sorry I'm in Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia why in the world?" Emily screeched.

"Mom please." Lorelai cradled her head in her hands wanting to drop the phone. "Mom Rory was in an accident. I just got to the hospital she had a cracked rib and a partially collapsed lung. She's out of surgery now but she still is asleep. We're waiting for her to wake up right now.

"What why in the world wouldn't you call and let us know something like this Lorelai."

"I'm sorry mom in frantic rush to get here I didn't even think about calling anyone all I cared about was getting to my daughter. "

"Yes well we're on our way. Which hospital?"

Lorelai gave her the information before disconnecting the call. She looked back over at her daughter. "Oh baby please wake up." She whispered.

Jess and Luke walked into the room to see Lorelai holding Rory's hand. "We brought you some food." Luke handed her a burger fries and coffee.

"Thanks." She looked at the two men in the room with. "Thanks both of you for everything." She sighed. "My parents are on their way. I forgot today was Friday."

"Should I leave?" Jess asked putting his own Burger down.

"No." Lorelai shook her head. "No, Rory may not know that you were there when she was taken here but she'd want you here when she wakes up. I want you here." Jess only nodded. As he went back to eating. "I should probably call Chris." Lorelai stood up and sent one more look towards her daughter. "I'll be right back."

"You okay?" Luke asked looking over at Jess."

"Yeah I'm fine and I'll stay, for Rory and for Lorelai."

"You've really grown up Jess." Luke said.

"I like to think so."

Lorelai stood in the hall dreading having to make the phone call she knew she had to make but he was her father and he deserved to know she was hurt. If he came or not that was another story.

A/N thanks for all the amazing reviews I never thought this story would get such a reaction. Next up the Gilmore's come and Lorelai calls Christopher.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls

"Gigi stop it and turn that TV down." Christopher shouted as he tried to grab the ringing phone. "Hello."

"Chris?"

"Lorelai."

"Chris Rory was in an accident we're in Philadelphia right now she is out of surgery she had a partially collapsed lung and a cracked rib. We are waiting for her to wake up now."

"We I'm sure you mean you and Luke."

"Yes." Lorelai sighed. "And Jess listen Chris I didn't call to argue with you I just called to tell you that she was in the hospital you can come if you want."

"I'll try and get there." He looked over at Gigi. "I'll try." He said once again before disconnecting the call. Lorelai heard the silence as she closed her eyes. She leaned against the wall letting her head fall back. She felt drained.

"Hey." She opened her eyes to see Luke standing in front of her.

"Hey, Chris may come." She shoved her phone into her pocket not wanting to talk about it anymore. Luke just pulled her in close to him and kissed her forehead.

"If he doesn't come it's fine. We don't need his negativity. Rory doesn't need his negativity."

Lorelai swallowed and looked up at him. "You know when I told Rory I'd married Chris she was so mad. So angry at me. You'd think a kid would be happy her parents got married and I know a part of it was the fact that I hadn't told her. But a bigger fact is that Rory could always see what I couldn't. She saw through her dad's lies and she tried to protect me from him."

"She always was smart." Luke chuckled.

"That she is." Lorelai sighed leaning against him.

Jess sat in the hospital room. He could hear Lorelai and Luke summering to each other but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He held Rory's hand. "Oh Rory." He sighed "You have to wake up you just have to. I know we've had our issues. I know we may never get back together, that heck you may not even want to be friends with me but I don't know how I would function in a world where you didn't even exist. So please Rory wake up." He pleaded.

He heard a gasp and turned around. He was surprised to see Emily Gilmore standing in the doorway. She had been fuming that she'd obviously been an afterthought to be told about her granddaughter and had stormed through the hospital the minuet she'd reached it. She'd blown past Lorelai and Luke with Richard on her heels. Richard had been trying to placate her since they'd gotten into the car to no avail but hearing the words coming out of the mouth of the man sitting by her granddaughters bed had brought her up short.

She'd stopped so suddenly that Richard almost ran into her. "Emily what in the world." He looked around her at the scene in the room. "Who is that man?" Richard asked turning towards her daughter. Lorelai had ran after them after seeing her mother storm towards the room.

"His name is Jess he's Luke's nephew.

"You mean that boy who showed up at my house with a black eye." Emily demanded.

"Yes mother that boy. The accident happened in front of his bookstore." The word bookstore caused Richard to perk up.

"He owns a bookstore."

"Not the point Richard." Emily said.

"Of course dear but still interesting." Richard mused.

Emily pressed her lips together and walked into the room. Jess seeing her jumped up and released her hand. "Here Mrs. Gilmore take my seat." He hurried towards the corner being sure to stay out of Richard's way as he made his way towards his wife.

"thank you young man." Richard said. Jess just nodded.

"We're hoping she'll wake up soon. I called Chris but if he comes or not well that's still up for debate." Lorelai tried to break the tension in the room.

"Of course he'll come she's his daughter."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at her mother's defense of Christopher always to defend Christopher. "So I guess we just wait." She wasn't going to say anything to bait her mother not today not now. Now was about making sure Rory was okay.

The room went silent as everyone took a chair or stood against the wall as was the case with Luke and Jess. Luke didn't say anything but put his hand on Jess's shoulder. Jess felt himself tense as the minuets ticked past and still she didn't wake up. Nurses came in and out checking her vittles and assuring them she should wake up soon.

Two hours after the Gilmore's had shown up Jess noticed something. "Hey." He whispered pointing towards Rory. Lorelai looked and noticed her daughters eyes fluttering. She rushed towards the door.

"Nurse." She shouted causing the nurse down the hall to come running. "I think she's waking up. The nurse went towards the bed as Rory opened her eyes. She looked around her eyes widened.

"Where am I?" she started to panic. Her hands went down to her stomach as she struggled to sit up. "My baby. Is my baby okay." Lorelai and everyone else in the room looked at her in shock as her words reverberated through them. Baby.

The nurse hurried out of the room and soon was back with a Doctor. "So this nurse say's you're pregnant. I don't know how we missed it but lets look some things over and then we can talk about your care. How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks." Rory whispered as an ultrasound machine was wheeled in.

"Well lets see if you we can find a heartbeat. He ran the wand over her stomach concentrating on the screen and in seconds the soft sound of a heart whooshed through the room. Everyone was mesmerized.

"Rory." Lorelai breathed.

"There's your baby." The doctor pointed towards the screen.

Rory felt tears prickle in her eyes as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Jess and she froze.

A/N so yes she's pregnant and yes it's Logan's but that does not mean that there is any chance that Logan and Rory will get together. I want to see how the pair will handle Rory being pregnant with Logan's baby and to be truthful I already have a sequel in plans for when the child is older. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore girls

"Jess." Rory breathed her eyes huge as they connected to his.

"I'll just be in the hall." He quickly shuffled out of the room and down the hall sitting himself into on of the hard chairs again and letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. A baby she was going to have a baby an obviously it was that blond douche's baby. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Rory with a baby. Rory with a baby that wasn't his. He laughed bitterly that was just his life he guessed she came into his life again just to be torn away again.

Rory looked around the room. "Why am I here and why was Jess here?' Her hand never left it's protective position over her stomach. Everyone who was in the room was still in shock but Lorelai finally managed to pull herself out of it.

"You were in an accident on the campaign bus the accident happened in front of Jess's bookstore. He found you and rode in the ambulance with you. You're fine but they had to fix your lung and you have a cracked rib."

"Oh." Rory breathed thinking it was a miracle her baby had survived all of that. She looked around the room her mother her grandparents and Luke. And now they all knew she was pregnant not to even mention Jess.

"Emily why don't we go out in the hall." Richard got his still shocked wife out of the room. And Luke looked at Lorelai before following behind them.

"Wow kid." Lorelai said taking the seat closet to Rory. "A baby."

"Yeah a baby." Rory swallowed

"So what did Logan have to say have you told Logan?"

"Yeah I told him. He thought that would mean we would get married can't have a Huntzberger baby born out of wedlock. Of course I turned him down. I wasn't going to marry him before I found out I was pregnant I certainly wasn't going to marry him after finding out. I told him he could be in the babies life but if he takes me up on that or not I don't know. A part of me hopes he does. And another part of me doesn't. because I don't want my child growing up the way I did with a father in and out of his or her life. and I know Logan he'll be that father. I don't know." Rory sighed.

"oh Sweets."

"I don't know how I'm going to do it but I am."

"I know you will. Have you thought of leaving the campaign and coming home I'm sure you can find a job around Hartford. "

"Yeah that does sound like a good idea. I'll have to talk to Hugo and see what he says."

"Sounds good sweets." Just then the Doctor came in.

"Miss. Gilmore everything is looking good but because of your pregnancy I'd like to keep you for three days and make sure everything is running smoothly after that I think it best if you don't travel long distances for a week."

"But I don't even live in this state." Rory protested.

"Don't you have anyone around you could stay with."

"Well." She bit her lip and looked over at her mother. "Do you think Jess would let me stay with him. I know he has roommates but he's the only one otherwise I'll have to get a hotel room."

"All we can do is ask." Lorelai shrugged do you want me to go get him?"

"Yes please." Rory said as the doctor left the room. Lorelai made her way out to the waiting room. "Jess." Jess looked up from where he had his head hung. "Rory would like to see you."

It took all the strength Jess had to bring himself to stand up and head towards her room. He wasn't sure he wanted to see her. He wasn't sure what he'd even say to her. A baby she was having a baby and that one thought kept running through his head. Walking back into that room was walking into the unknown. "Hi." He said as he saw her again.

"Hi. Can you take a seat." She gestured to the seat beside her bed. He took it not sure what was happening. She bite her lip as she looked at him. "First of all I want to thank you for being there for me. You didn't have to and you did anyway and I appreciate it. Secondly I have a favor to ask you. You don't owe me anything we both know that but the doctors want to keep me here for three days and then told me I couldn't travel for a week after that. I have no place to stay I could get a hotel and I will if I have to but I was wondering if I could stay with you."

He was shocked. "You want to stay with me?"

"I know it's a lot to ask and like I said you don't owe me anything you've already done so much but…." She trailed off.

He looked at her. He wanted to say no he wanted to tell her to clean up her own mess but he knew that would be petty and he wasn't that boy anymore. So shocking even himself a little he said "Yes you can stay I'll even drive you back to Stars Hollow afterward since you don't have a car here.

"Thank you Jess." She breathed. She was surprised he'd said yes she really was but she was grateful.

"Yeah no problem. So I think I'm going to head back to the store let the guys no I'll come visit you again. or at least I'll try in any matter I'll see you in three days at least."

"Right I'll see you then." She watched him walk out the door. He hadn't mentioned the baby and she wondered how he felt about it. She thought about how she would have felt if it had been Jess with a child instead.

Jess walked back into the waiting area. "Lorelai you can go back in." Lorelai looked at him and he just nodded. She smiled at him realizing once again he was no longer the teenager she'd last seen. Surprising him and herself she hugged him again.

"Thanks" She whispered. Before heading back into Rory's room. Luke looked at Jess and he just shook his head as he walked out. He wasn't ready to talk about it. Not even to Luke.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed so Rory will be staying with Jess wonder how that will work out. Should be interesting. Emily hasn't said anything about baby yet but I'm sure she'll say something sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gilmore girls

Jess felt like he was walking through a fog as he made his way back to truncheon. He pushed the door of the store opened and was met by the curious glances of his two partners. "So…" Matt trailed off.

"What was that all about?" Chris finished.

Jess sighed and sat down at his desk. "That was Rory Gilmore." The eyes of both guys got wide. They'd of course heard of Rory. And even met her once a year ago but Jess kept information about his teenage girlfriend really close to himself. He didn't talk about her much and even when she was there they hadn't seen much of her.

"Is she okay?" Chris asked. Jess ran his hand over his face in aggravation.

"She'll be fine she had surgery so she can't travel for a week after she's let out of the hospital in three days. She's going to stay with us until she can travel again."

"Oh okay." Chris and Matt shared a look they wondered how that would work. Jess and the girl he never got over in the same small place for a week.

"She'll take my bed I'll stay on the couch." Jess could tell his friends weren't to happy about the new development but he also know that they wouldn't out right object. He also didn't mention her pregnancy he figured that was Rory's business to tell people. "Thanks." Was all he said as he got to work.

At the hospital Lorelai watched her daughter. She could see the tension on her face as Rory watched Emily and Richard come back into the room. Emily looked like she wanted to say something but Richard had a restraining arm on her arm.

"Rory me and your grandmother are going to head back to Hartford. We are glad you're doing better dear. If you need anything call us." Richard walked to her side and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Okay Grandpa." Rory looked over at her grandmother. Bye grandma thanks for coming."

"You're welcome we'll see you later and like your grandfather said call us if you need anything. Rory noticed her hand was clutching her purse tightly. "Richard are we ready to go."

"Yes of course." Richard gave Rory one more smile before leaving and heading out the door.

"She hates me." Rory shook her head as she watched her grandparents leave.

"Oh sweets she doesn't hate you she just doesn't know how to deal with an unwed pregnancy and we all know she wanted you to marry Logan and now you're having his baby and you're not going to marry him and I think she's having Lorelai flashbacks."

"But I'm not sixteen I've graduated high school and college and I can get a job I've had a job."

"I know that and you know that but this is Emily Gilmore we are talking about you get pregnant you get married and the higher up in society the better. Now both of us has turned away from high society and to her that is going against everything she believes in."

"I guess I can see that. By the way Jess did say I could stay with him which is nice. He didn't say anything about the baby so I don't know how he's feeling about it but I can guess I mean it's Jess and I'm carrying Logan's baby but I don't know the more grown up Jess who put his own feelings aside It's strange something I wasn't expecting but in a good way."

"I agree I wasn't expecting the Jess I saw today." Lorelai admitted. "I never thought I'd say this but I feel very safe knowing that jess will be the one taking care of you when I can't. And Rory."

"Yes."

"As much as this baby isn't expected and as scared as you are I want you to know that I'm here for you and Luke is here for you and it even looks like Jess will be here for you. But should we call Logan."

"Yeah I guess we should it is his baby he deserves to know but first I think I need to take a nap. Get my strength up before I deal with him."

"Okay love you Sweets." Lorelai said. "Me and Luke are going to head to hotel."

"Mom you guys don't have to stay."

"At least for tonight we have to stay I may even stay until you go to Jess's you're my baby you're in the hospital and until I'm sure you're completely out of the woods I'm not going back to Stars Hollow."

"What about the inn?"

"Sookie and Michele can run the inn for a few days it's not like I haven't done it for Sookie before."

"Okay." Rory sighed feeling her eyes growing heavy. Lorelai watched her sleep before brushing the hair from her forehead and walking out the door.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Okay next up the call to Logan and Luke and Lorelai will talk about Jess Rory Logan and the pregnancy maybe with Richard and Emily talking to.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Lorelai fell into the bed in the hotel room. "You okay?" Luke asked sitting down beside her. Lorelai propped herself up on her elbow.

"No of course not, my daughter was in an accident and now I find out she's pregnant. So no I'm not okay."

"Right, right sorry."

"It's fine." She sighted laying back down. "I hate him that's all he's just a younger version of Christopher. I've always known that and I think Rory has finally realized that herself." she cringed when she noticed the look on Luke's face at the mention of Christopher. "Sorry."

"No, he's Rory's father I hate him I hate what happened but you'll still have to mention him."

"Anyway I hate Logan and I don't know how Rory will handle a baby. I mean I guess at least she's graduated high school and college so she's leaps and bounds ahead of me when I had her but still it won't be easy. I don't think she'll be able to stay on the campaign trail and she'll have to find a job."

"Maybe she'll find one in Hartford she'll be near you. I know you Lorelai you'll want to be near that baby heck Rory probably won't be able to hold her own child when you're around."

"You know me so well." Lorelai leaned up and kissed him. I know I've told him myself but I want you to know how much I really appreciate what Jess did and is still willing to do for Rory. Even after he found out she was pregnant with another man's baby."

"Jess has really grown up I told you that.""

"I know you did. I guess I just needed to see it myself."

"Are you going to be okay leaving her with him?"

"Yes after seeing the way he acts around her the way he was willing to put aside his own feelings for her yes I'm fine with it. Of course I'll worry but I can see that he'll take care of her."

"He will." Luke pulled her close. Kissing her forehead. "He will."

"My baby is having a baby." Lorelai whispered still feeling dazed. "I'm going to be a grandmother. Oh my god Luke I'm going to be a grandmother I'm to young to be a grandma."

Luke laughed "Oh Lorelai. I love you never change."

As Lorelai and Luke talked in a hotel room Rory woke up and looked around the dusky room. She flipped the light on and grabbed the phone from the bedside table. She took a deep breath as she dialed Logan's cell phone number.

"You've reached a number who is no longer in service." Rory pulled the phone away from her ear. He'd shut his phone off what the hell. So she decided that Steph would be the next best person. She dialed Steph's number and let it ring through.

"Hello."

"Hey Steph."

"Rory it's good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm in the hospital actually, I was in an accident and I'm trying to get ahold of Logan. But it seems he doesn't have the same phone number anymore."

"Oh yeah he did change his number here I'll give it to you."

"Thanks just let me grab a pen." She reached over and grabbed a pen and piece of paper she happened to find on the stand. She winced a little as she stretched too far. "Okay." Stephanie rattled off the number and Rory wrote it down. "Thanks Steph."

"You're welcome I hope you get better Rory." When she got off the phone with Stephanie she dialed Logan's new number.

"Hello." His voice came over the line.

"Logan."

"Rory?"

"Yes Logan it's me you see I was calling to tell you that I got into a car accident that I'm in the hospital in Philadelphia. The babies okay but it's obvious you don't care since you got a new phone number and didn't even tell me."

"I'm sorry I needed time to wrap my mind around everything. But wait how did you get this number?"

"Stephanie not that it should matter I'm carrying your child Logan I should have a way to get ahold of you. It doesn't matter this child is mine okay you don't have to have anything to do with him or her we'll be fine on our own." With those words she disconnected the call and laid down letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. She placed her hand over her stomach. "We'll make it baby." She whispered as she shut the light back off and tried to fall back to sleep.

As she tried to fall asleep she thought about what the next few days would bring her. Jess was back in her life she was pregnant with Logan's baby and her head was spinning. She had to wonder what it would be like to be in the same place as Jess again for a prolonged period of time.

As Rory laid in bed and thought about what her life would bring Emily and Richard Gilmore pulled into their driveway. "You okay?" Richard asked looking over at his wife."

"No Richard I'm not okay." Emily snapped "Our granddaughter is pregnant and just like Lorelai she's not going to marry the father. This scandal is going to ruin us. We barely made it through Lorelai's scandal. We can't make it through a second."

"Oh Emily stop being so dramatic." Richard sighed. Getting out of the car. "Rory is graduated Rory will be able to get a job easily Rory is an adult and yes she's not getting married to Logan but do you really think her marrying Logan just because she's having his baby is the best idea?"

"Yes." Emily said as she was out of the car herself and walked towards the door.

"Emily you've told me this before but now I'm telling you. Don't push the girls away." Emily glared at him as she let herself into the house. "I'm going to bed." She walked up the stairs not even looking back at him. He sighed in defeat. He knew hurricane Emily was coming and he hoped the family would come out of it intact.

A/N thanks to those who reviewed please do review. Next up Rory goes home with Jess.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Here let me help you." Rory looked at the door and saw Jess coming into the room.

"No, no I can do it." Rory said trying to walk around the bed to put her clothes into a bag. The clothes and the bag had all came from a shopping trip Lorelai had taken.

"Rory you were just in a serious accident and you're pregnant now let me help you." Jess strode towards her and took the clothes out of her hands putting them into the bag and gathering the other things around the room. Rory just watched him wide eyed. That was the first time that Jess had mentioned her pregnancy and it was like a shock to her system.

"Thank..Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jess looked around the room. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um…" Rory nibbled on her lip lost in thought. "Yeah I guess mom and Luke went to get lunch but I told them just to meet us back at your place."

"Okay then lets break you out of this place you all signed out?"

"Yeah." Rory nodded. A nurse then came in with a wheelchair in which Rory reluctantly sat down and was wheeled outside and to Jess's car. Jess helped her in and soon they were on their way away from the hospital.

The car was silent. All the unsaid words laying heavily between them. She turned to him and opened her mouth as if to say something but shut it and turned to the window watching the fast moving landscape pass. He looked at her. Her profile so similar yet so familiar. Staring at her in that moment he could pretend they were seventeen again and that there wasn't the past laying so heavily between them. "We're here." Jess pulled into his parking spot and Rory jolted having been lost in thoughts of her own. "You okay?'

"Yeah,Yeah." She went to open the door.

"Wait I'll help you."

"Jess." She said in exasperation I'm not a complete invalid.

"Just humor me." He got out of the car and went around to her side. He helped her out and then grabbed her bag. They made their way through the bookstore and up to the apartment.

"You must be Rory and I just want to say you're mom is crazy. A man said as the door opened and they walked through.

"I heard that." Lorelai yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes I'm Rory and I already knew my mother was crazy."

"Oh well in that case I'm Chris and I'm going to get out of your way." Chris walked out the door.

"Where you going man?" Jess called behind him.

"Meeting."

"Meeting." Jess mumbled "He doesn't have any meetings." Rory had went ahead of him and into the kitchen and he soon followed. "So why does my roommate think you're crazy and what did you do to my other roommate?" He looked around for Matt.

"He said he had an errand to run." Luke turned from the stove where he was making burgers.

"Luke I'm telling you they're not the same." Lorelai pouted obviously picking up whatever argument they'd been having before Rory and Jess had arrived.

"Lorelai for the last time I'm making them the exact same."

"we've had this conversation before you're Luke but even if the food is made by you it doesn't taste the same as it would if I were to eat it at the actual Luke's."

"I give up I just give up and I'm sorry it doesn't taste the same but what can I do it's not like we're close to Luke's so you're going to have to deal with the burgers I make."

"Fine." Lorelai huffed. Rory just rolled her eyes and chuckled well Jess shook his head. After Lunch was served Luke and Lorelai got ready to leave. "Call me if you need anything." Lorelai hugged her daughter gently.

"I will but I'm sure I'll be fine and when my week is up Jess is going to bring me to Stars Hollow." He eyes flitted over to where Jess stood talking to Luke.

"Okay sweets." Lorelai smiled wearily neither saying what was really on their minds neither bringing up how awkward it would be for Rory and for Jess to be in the same house. With one last goodbye Luke and Lorelai were gone and Jess and Rory were officially on their own.

"So you'll be talking my room I'll sleep on the couch." Jess held up his hand when he knew Rory was going to protest. "It's not up for discussion."

"Fine." She huffed.

"So much like Lorelai." He shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't know if I've just been insulted or not." Jess just shook his head and took her things into his room. "So." Rory ran her hand over his bed. She bit her lip as she turned to look at him.

"So." Jess watched her intently.

"Thanks Jess, thanks for putting me up I know it's the last thing you want but thanks."

Jess sighed and sat down on the bed. "Rory It's not the last thing I want. Sure it's not an ideal situation but as stupid as it may seem I'd do anything for you."

"Even though I'm pregnant with another man's baby." She said the one sentence she knew could break the truce that seemed to be between them.

"Yes even then. I don't like it. Don't ask me to like it but.. but it's you and you're a weakness to me. Something I shouldn't be telling you god I really shouldn't be telling you that but it's the truth so yes even though you're carrying another man's baby I'd do anything for you. Why don't you get settled in." he walked out the door leaving her stunned behind him. He walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He closed his eyes trying to fight off the headache he could feel coming on. He really wished he had something to drink right then because he couldn't get the image of her blue eyes out of his mind and his heart felt like it was in his throat. This would be one hell of a week.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Rory watched him go, she grabbed a shirt from her luggage and folded it over her hand. She twisted the soft fabric In her hands and she sat down on the bed and looked towards the door. She felt a tear trail down her face. How had she gotten herself here. Pregnant and alone. Or maybe not alone. She looked towards the closed door again. She felt so lost. She placed her hand over her stomach. "We'll make." She whispered.

She must have fallen asleep because next thing she remembered was waking up to a knock on the door. "Hey." Jess said coming into the room. "I got some Chinese food why don't you come out and eat."

"Oh sure." Rory sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. She felt his eyes on her as she made her way out to the living room.

"I got the beef section hope that's okay."

"mmm fine." Rory sat down on the couch pulling some of the food towards herself.

"I got you some egg drop soup. I know you like that."

"Thanks." She took the soup gratefully. "Well it's no Al's but it will work." She joked.

"Yes thankfully it's not Al's." Jess shook his head as they made their way through the mountain of food.

"I'm sorry I know I'm not good company but I'm exhausted. Rory said standing up.

"Of course go and get some sleep I'm surprised Chris and Matt haven't came back yet ah well I'm sure they'll be back at some point." He watched her leave and as the door clicked shut behind her he turned the tv on and tried to stop his mind from spinning by being drowned by the mind dulling of the TV he must have fallen asleep because he was woken up to the tv still on and the sound of someone crying. He slowly stood up from the couch and walked to his door. He leaned against it. He could hear Rory crying inside.

"Rory are you okay?" he called out. She didn't answer so he pushed the door open. "Rory." He looked into the darkness walking towards the bed. "Ror please talk to me." He sat at the edge of the bed and turned the crying Rory towards him. "Please talk to me you're worrying me do you hurt?"

"No." she got out between sobs. "NO I'm fine." She tried to sit up and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You are not fine you're crying."

She looked at him in the moon splashed room. His hair disheveled and for a moment she could pretend that she was seventeen again. that she was back in her room at the crap shack and that Jess had snuck into her room. She sighed and ran her hand down her face. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry just tell me what's wrong."

"Sorry." She whispered she looked at him "I just can't believe how much I've messed up. I'm having a baby by a man who is the carbon copy of my father. I'm going to bring a baby into this world who will go through the same things I did. Wondering why he or she isn't good enough that they aren't loved enough. And then I worry that I won't be good enough that I'll turn into my mother."

"Your mother." Jess was shocked. "Why wouldn't you want to be like Lorelai?"

She shook her head all her childhood memories running through her mind. "She was a good mom she was but only when I was doing as she wanted. I wasn't allowed to make my own mistakes. She joked that I should do things and be things but if I'd ever done them she would have thrown a fit. I did the wrong thing some times. I slept with Dean when he was married "

Jess gasped. Rory looked at him. "I guess you didn't know that." She laughed bitterly. My mother attacked the second she could and I ran to Europe with my grandma. I stole a yacht and I dropped out of Yale but mom couldn't except that I didn't want to be at Yale at that moment. She wanted to yell and fight and tell me how I was wrong instead of talking about it. So I ran to my grandparents again. you know that much though. I'm not saying I'm I wasn't wrong in the things I did but my mom didn't handle them right she wanted me to be perfect and the minuet I wasn't she couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle that I had her in me. Oh the good things she liked the shared eye color, the coffee addiction but when I showed her rebellion she didn't want to see it. She turned into Emily Gilmore my mother is a lot more like my grandmother then she wants to admit and I know I can have that in me and I don't like it. I don't want to do that my child."

"Well Rory Gilmore has a rebel in her after all." Jess tried to joke. He'd known some of the story but not all of it and he wanted to touch back on the Dean topic but he knew now wasn't the time.

She chuckled mirthlessly. "Growing up I had to be perfect. I was more the mother then the child sometimes and I know she tried hard to make it on her own and a part of me admires that and a part of me resents that. I mean we lived in a potting shed for ten years because she wouldn't ask grandma and grandpa for help. And I love my mother I do love her but I just wish she would be better act better. Not pull me into cars and drive to Harvard on the day before her wedding. Not get drunk and ramble at my best friends wedding. Not sleep with my father the night she broke up with Luke and then Marry him only months later. She hated him…"

"Hated who?"

"My father… Logan…. Both of them. But you see it was okay for her to be with my dad but Logan he was never good enough. I'm not saying Logan was perfect or that he's even good but once again she wouldn't see how one was the other. You know I went back to Dean the first time because my mom liked him. She convinced me I shouldn't be afraid to say I love you and I didn't want to disappoint her. So I stayed with him. " she stopped talking and she shook her head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you all of this. I don't even think I realized I had all of that inside of me."

Jess didn't know why but he pulled her close to him and she buried her head into his chest. "Rory Gilmore you amaze me. I thought I knew you before but who knew all the hurt you had buried deep inside." He held her as she drifted to sleep he held her as he thought of all the things she'd unburdened herself of that night. Knowing there was more knowing that there was still so much for him to learn about Rory Gilmore.

A/N thanks for the review. I know some of you may not like what I had Rory say about Lorelai but I felt it was truthful and unto something else does it drive anyone else crazy that Lorelai lived at the Inn for ten years the inn which isn't far from town. Walking distance Rory and Emily walked there in Emily in wonderland yet it seems Lorelai hadn't met Luke until she moved into the house when Rory was ten. Now I don't know when William died and Luke opened the palce but it was before Lorelai and Rory moved and even if Luke's hadn't been opened she would have known Luke. Mia knew Luke Sookie knew Luke it just doesn't make any sense.


End file.
